


Closer

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Connor, Robot Sex, Smut, The white skin thingy, Touch-Starved, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Connor just wants Hank to becloser.





	Closer

Connor just wants Hank to be _closer_.  
It all starts with the other man hugging him after the end of the revolution.

Hank wraps his arms around him, holds him close and Connor’s thirium pump beats faster.  
He can smell Hank, can feel the heat of his touch on his skin and he hugs him back.  
And despite the fact that Connor has never been so close to him before, he still wants to be closer.

The feeling doesn't go away in the weeks that follow.  
Hank offers him a place to stay and he doesn't think for a minute, before he agrees.  
He sits on Hank's couch, watching a movie with him.  
All Connor wants to do is reach out and hold his hand or ruffle his hair. 

He _needs_ to touch him.  
But he can't bring himself to say anything, because he doesn't know what needing this means. He's incredibly lucky that he and Hank became friends, he doesn't want to ruin that for - whatever this is.

Sometimes Hank hugs him again - after they've closed another tough case or if he sees Connor struggling with something.

He can often feel his touch still linger long after he let go.  
It takes all his strength to not pull the other man closer or hold onto the hug for longer than he should.

Hank’s hand on his shoulder. Hank's hand in his hair.  
Hank’s hand around his waist.  
It doesn't happen often. All just normal touching between friends. And yet, Connor can't get enough. 

Connor makes another friend at the police force.  
It's the first time he hugs someone other than Hank.  
And while it feels nice, it doesn't quite send the same shivers over his skin.  
That confirms what Connor thought for a while now - it's _Hank_.

He craves _Hank's_ touch, _Hank's_ closeness.  
Connor doesn't understand what any of it means.

Hank sits across from him in the office and tries to go over a case with him.  
He has to repeat what he's saying three times, because Connor didn't listen.  
He has a hard time concentrating, because he's too busy thinking about what Hank's hand would feel like in his.

Connor doesn't know how to say what he wants, without ruining everything. He isn't even sure he knows what it is.  
He just needs Hank to be _closer_ , closer than this.

The weeks pass and sometimes, he can feel Hank looking at him, when he thinks Connor is otherwise preoccupied.  
Of course it's impossible for Connor not to notice.  
His thirium pump always feels a bit fluttery when he notices one of the looks.

Hank lets his hand linger for a bit longer than before now.  
Connor's skin prickles and he doesn't let go first when Hank hugs him anymore.

Hank leaves his hand on his waist, his neck, his hair. Gentle touches, barely noticeable.  
His mind palace tells him platonic friends don't touch each other like this.  
He thinks maybe it means Hank wants them to be more than friends.

He tries to touch him back.  
The first time he touches Hank's neck the man tenses up so much, Connor is about to withdraw his hand and mutter an apology.

But than Hank relaxes and smiles at him.  
Connor can see his pupils dilate, can hear his breathing fasten and he can't help but wonder how Hank would react, if he pressed him against the wall right now.

It's three more weeks, until Hank finally presses _him_ against the wall.  
Connor can feel the pressure of the wall against his back, Hank’s hand on his face.

Hank kisses him, his lips slowly moving against his.  
It's the closest he's ever been to him, but it's still not enough.

He rips the clothes of Hank and practically pushes him onto the bed.  
Connor kisses him, again and again.  
He breathes in his scent and tries to remember the feeling of skin on skin forever. 

It's this what he wanted, he realizes. And yet, there is still something missing.

Hank means much more to him than he could ever put into words.  
He is the reason he feels _human_.  
But Hank knows that he isn't and still looks at him like this and that makes him feel more alive than anything else.

Connor throws his own clothes somewhere on the ground.  
He interlocks his fingers with Hank's and can see the skin on  
his hand fading away.  
Connor is about to pull away, but Hank keeps on holding onto his hand tightly.

“I want to see you”, he whispers against his ear and it sends shivers down Connor's back.  
He lets the skin on his body fade away until all that is left is white plastic.

Hank moves his fingers over his body and Connor moans.  
“I need you closer”, he mumbles what he's been feeling for weeks now.  
Luckily, Hank doesn't make him wait any longer. 

Connor curses the first time he feels Hank inside him.  
He just grins at him.

Connor wants to file away every little moment of this day and make a thousand backup copies, so he can never forget them.

He wants to be _close_ to Hank forever. He wants to hold his hand and never let go. 

“I - can we try something?”, he manages to ask.  
Hank nods, looking at him curious.

Connor opens up a small hatch on his stomach and removes a part of the white plastic. It's all blue blood and wires in there, he knows, but Hank doesn't even blink.

“What do you want me to do?”, Hank whispers against his ear.  
“Touch the wires. Please.”

Hank moves a hand inside and gently moves his fingers over the wires.  
He strokes one of the larger ones, back and forth and Connor curses again. 

“You good?”  
“More than good.”

He can feel Hank’s cock inside him, his hand inside his wirering, his lips on his skin.  
And finally, it feels like they're close enough.  
Connor wants the moment to never end.

Hank turns the wires gently between his finger, all the while slowly fucking Connor.  
His system gives him overheating warnings but Connor doesn't care.  
All he cares about is Hank touching him.

He can feel Hank picking up the pace. Connor can hear the sound of plastic rubbing against skin, the sound of his moans and Hank's breathing.  
He files it away under his favorite sounds. 

He shudders, as he feels Hank come inside him and he shudders, as he feels Hank pulling the wires in just the right way to make him come undone as well.

They cuddle on the mattress together, Connor’s hand holding Hank's, his leg draped over his.  
“I love you”, he says.  
Connor has never been more certain of something in his life.  
Hank smiles at him.  
“I love you too.”  
From that day on, Connor hardly ever lets go of his hand.  
He just likes being close to Hank.


End file.
